Kiss Me Again
by vampirelover14
Summary: A Louis Tomlinson/oc one shot based on Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics used in this one shot!**

September 16th 2010

I snuggled into the covers of the bed of my best friend as he combed through his closet looking for his guitar- the guitar that Louis and I had hidden on him.

"Where the hell is it?" he mumbled to himself. I snickered slightly trying not to let him hear, but to my disappointment he did. He turned from the closet and glared at me. "Where is it Jay?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders innocently. He gave me the look that he always gave me when I knew it was time to run from the Nialler. I threw myself out of his bed with a screech. "Jayden Elizabeth get back here right now!" he yelled as I giggled running down the hall with him chasing me. I ran towards the living room where I knew Louis was.

"Louis! Help! Niall's trying to kill me!" I exclaimed as I ran into the living room only to stop in my tracks. Louis and Hannah were seated together on the couch cuddled up watching a romantic movie. My heart clenched, but I tried to ignore it. Louis looked at me for a moment a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. It almost seemed like a mix between guilt, amusement, and longing. I also noticed the not so nice look that Hannah sent me. Niall ran in the room and tackled me.

"Jayden Elizabeth Tanner where is my guitar?" He asked. I smirked and shrugged. "I will tickle you until you pee your pants."

"No you won't. If I pee my pants you will also get peed on." I stated. Niall quirked an eyebrow and then started tickling me. I squirmed and thrashed and giggled trying to get away from him. I noticed Harry walk into the room.

"Harold help me!" I squealed. He just shook his head laughing and went and sat down on the couch. Niall continued to tickle me and I continued to squeal. After a few minuted I heard Hannah whine to Louis about making us be quiet. I couldn't really see what was happening because I was crying from laughing. I heard footsteps to the left of my head then Louis started talking in his 'Superman' voice.

"Sir, please refrain from tickling the nice civilian woman. I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the good woman or I'll have to use physical force." Niall chuckled and jumped off me.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just trying to find out where my guitar was. The 'nice civilian woman' stole it and hid it somewhere." I jumped up having to pee horribly. As I ran out of the room I yelled back to Niall.

"The guitar's in Louis' room! He stole it. I was a forced accomplice." Then I slammed the door to the bathroom.

November 2nd 2010

Louis and I were sitting on the balcony of his apartment. I was trying to work up the courage to tell him that I was leaving that night to go back to Ireland. We were watching the sun set and I had honestly never felt more at peace then right at that very moment. I knew that Louis had a girlfriend and it wasn't right of me to have the feelings I did about him, but I couldn't help it. Every time our hands accidentally brushed or his foot would bump against mine, I would get this distinct flutter in my heart that I was unfamiliar with, but knew it meant something good. Well I guess it would in any other situation. I was pulled out of my thoughts as his phone vibrated. I glanced over and watched as he glanced at the screen before ignoring the call. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat.

"Hannah doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore." He admitted. I sighed and started getting up. I wasn't going to be some secret friend that he had to hide from his girlfriend. Even though I wanted to be with him, and I had my suspicions that he wanted to be with me, I refused to be a secret that tore them apart.

"Jay? What are you doing?" He asked. I glanced back at him.

"I'm not going to be the reason that you guys break up Louis. Even if we don't have anything to hide, Hannah thinks we do and I know all to well how it is to be hurt like that."

"Jayden, don't leave. Please? Just stay for a little while longer." He pleaded standing up and following me towards the door. I shook my head and glanced at my watch.

"I can't." I stated.

"Why not? Just because of Hannah? I'll talk to her." He told me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't because I have to catch my flight back home." I told him. He didn't say anything so I walked out of the apartment. I was almost out of the building when he caught up to me.

"Jayden I can't let you leave without knowing." He told me. I gave him a confused look.

"Without knowing what?" I asked.

"How it feels to kiss you." He replied before his lips descended on mine.

January 15th 2011

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. You wouldn't think it but a lot changed in two months. For example I had my hair cut into a cute pixie-bob type thing and pieces of red all throughout it. Or the fact that I hadn't really heard anything from Niall all that much for the two months that I hadn't seen him. I wasn't mad, I understood he was busy, it's just I needed my best friend. All I had been able to think about since I got back to Mullingar was the kiss that Louis and I shared and the fact that the only time I had talked to him since I left was one text. Hannah and I broke up. That was it. The few times that Niall and I had skyped he was the only one of the boys not present and I didn't understand. He had kissed me, so why was he avoiding me? I sighed and sat down on my bed with my note book and guitar. I had to write a duet for my music class, and I was having a lot of difficulties with it- which frustrated me to no end because I wasn't usually this way with songs. I stared at the page for a few moments before picking the note book up and throwing it out my door and letting out a frustrated cry.

"Well I know I haven't been the easiest person to contact, but I didn't think you were this upset with me." The familiar voice of my best friend joked from my door way. I instantly started smiling and jumped up rushing to hug him.

"Nialler! I missed you!" I exclaimed. He laughed and hugged me back fiercely.

"I missed you too, Jay!" he told me. We hugged for a few more moments before he pulled back and smiled. "I brought you a present." He stated. I raised a questioning eyebrow. I was about to ask what it was, but was cut off by Zayn's face popping up behind Niall.

"Vas Happenin' Jet?" he asked. Then the rest of One Direction popped up next to him. I squealed and rushed to hug them. I hugged Louis last, he lingered slightly longer then the rest of the guys and I was thrown through a loop again. Does he like me or not? We all sat down in my room and started to catch up. After a few hours I sighed and told the boys that they had to leave until tomorrow.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"I have a song that I have to finish writing for my class, it's due tomorrow, but I just can't seem to work out the kinks. I've got all the female parts worked out, but I can't figure out the guy parts." I told them. Everyone nodded, while Niall looked like he had a plan up his sleeve, he was the only one who knew I based the song on what had happened with Louis and I.

"Maybe Louis can help you." Niall stated. I glared at him and he just smirked. "Yeah, Louis can stay and help you and when everything is in order, you two can come over to the house and we'll have a sleep over. Sound good? Okay. C'mon lads. Let's go." Niall stated before jumping up and rushing out of the room. The guys all looked confused, but quickly followed the blonde out. Louis looked at me with a confused expression. I just shrugged my shoulders and picked up my notebook and staring at it once again.

"You don't have to help you know." I told him. I didn't hear him get up, but I felt him sit down next to me on the bed. He held out a hand for the notebook and I reluctantly handed it over. He looked at the notebook and then asked for my pen. I handed it over and he started scribbling on the page filling in my blank spaces. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. After about five minutes he announced he was done.

"Do you have a tune?" he asked. I nodded and picked up my guitar and played the chords that went with the chorus. Louis nodded and looked back to the page tweaking a few things. He laid the note book down in between us and told me to start playing. I did so and after a moment his melodic voice drifted around me.

I gotta say something I've been thinkin' 'bout

I can't wait to lay around with you

And tell you all the secrets

That I've been keeping to myself

I quickly jumped into my part.

It's been a while since I've felt butterflies

Do you feel the same way too?

If every single second

Could last that much longer

Would you hold me?

He joined me in the chorus and our eyes met. Burning into the others.

And kiss me again

Underneath the moonlight

You're more than a friend

I knew it from the first night

Hold me feel my heart beat

Put your arms around me

And kiss me again

Kiss me again

I stopped and continued to play as his voice wrapped around me.

I gotta say I wasn't expecting you

To come this way

And fall into my arms

And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer

He stopped and I took it up once again.

I close my eyes I can't stop thinkin' bout you

Crack a smile I just can't lose

At a mile a minute

My heart beats to the limit when I'm with you

Our voices melted together for the chorus once again.

So kiss me again

Underneath the moonlight

You're more than a friend

I knew it from the first night

Hold me feel my heart beat

Put your arms around me

And kiss me again

I stopped singing, but I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine as he hit some higher notes.

I can't let you go

Can't let you float away

Cuz that would be a mistake

I'm not ready to run

Can't let you go to waste

And kiss me again

Underneath the moonlight

You're more than a friend

I knew it from the first night

Hold me feel my heart beat

Put you're arms around me

Hold me feel my heart beat

Put you're arms around me

And kiss me again and again and again

He started leaning in closer to me and my heart sped up.

Kiss me again

Underneath the moonlight

As soon as the last note left my mouth his lips were on mine and I was floating on air. So many emotions were running through my body, and I never wanted it to end. All to soon he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Jayden I think I'm in love with you. I have been for the past two months and that's why I haven't talked with you at all. I didn't want to ruin our friendship on the off chance that you didn't feel the same way. I know it's stupid and your-" I cut him off.

"Louis. Just kiss me again." And then I was kissing him.


End file.
